Catherine and the Mask
by dec181985
Summary: Catherine finds the mask which turns her into a green-faced woman who falls in love with Mimi, who also ends up getting masked. When they look at each other they fall in love automatically which gives them ideas about their futures.


One day in France, we see a girl named Catherine, who happens to be from a group of trainers that call themselves the Digiidestined.

We find Catherine walking down the side of a nearby river.

Just then, Catherine looks up to see a green meteor fall out of the sky and land somewhere nearby.

"What ze fuck was zat?" Catherine asks, as she ran off to see what it was.

When she gets to where the meteor crashed, we she sees a green glow.

She looks around but doesn't see anything.

Then she trips over something and falls down.

When she got up she sees it was a green wooden mask.

"Zis is the cutest fucking mask I've ever seen! Maybe I'd better try it on to see if it fits!" Catherine says, bringing the mask to her face.

Just before she put it on, she sees a bright light pointing at her.

She looks up to see a cop carrying a flashlight.

"You zere, what are doing down zere?" the cop asks, curiously.

Catherine doesn't know what to say.

Then, she sees the mask in her hand.

"I was just looking for my mask!" Catherine said, excitedly. "I got it!"

When Catherine got home, she pulls out the mask.

"Maybe I better try zis mask on to see how I look!" Catherine said, bringing the mask to her face.

When the mask touches her skin, it turns into a wax/rubber-like substance causing her to yank it off.

"What ze fuck was zat?" Catherine asks, as she looks at it and sees it shimmer causing her to bring it to her face again.

This time, the mask latches on causing her to spin around and around in a mini-tornado filled with thunder, lightning and wind.

"What ze fuck is happening to me?" Catherine asks, as she spins faster and faster.

When the mini-tornado stops, we see a totally new Catherine.

When she looks in the mirror she sees her hairstyle has remained the same, but her head and face down to the start of her neck is lime green in color.

She also sees that she is standing there in the nude, which makes her smile with a big grin on her face.

"S-s-smokin'! Wow zese tits are so fucking awesome!" Catherine says, excitedly.

Then she goes to her computer, she turns it on to see a picture of the Digidestined from Japan.

When she looks at the picture, she sees a pink-haired girl which makes her wolf-whistle.

"Zat must be Mimi! She is so fucking hot even I would fuck her!" Catherine says, excitedly.

Just then, she sees another mask sitting by her computer.

"I know what I must do! I must get zis Mimi girl to wear zis mask somehow!" Catherine says, zipping off towards Japan.

Meanwhile back in Japan, Mimi is walking towards her house.

Suddenly, it gets too dark for her to see and she bumps into Catherine causing the mask to fly out of Catherine's hands and land right on Mimi's face.

Mimi's body starts to spin around in a mini-tornado filled with thunder, lightning and wind.

When the mini-tornado stops, we see a totally different Mimi.

Mimi's hairstyle remains the same, but her head and face down to the start of her neck is lime green in color.

"What the fuck happened?" Mimi says, looking down only to find she is in the nude.

"Why am I naked and why does my face feel different?" Mimi says, pulling out a mirror a gazing at her reflection.

Mimi can't help to smile when she sees what she looks like.

"S-s-mokin'! This is so fucking amazing, just look at these tits!" Mimi says, excitedly.

"Glad you like it!" a female voice says, grabbing Mimi's breasts and pinching her breast nipples.

Mimi looks up to see Catherine, which causes Mimi to wolf-whistle.

"Who are you, hot stuff!" Mimi says, turning around to grab Catherine's breasts and start pinching her breast nipples.

"I'm Catherine, it's very nice to meet you!" Catherine says, lowering her head down to Mimi's vagina.

"You're that girl from France!" Mimi says, laying on her back.

"Yes zat is correct!" Catherine says, getting on top of Mimi and putting her vagina in Mimi's face.

"Let's eat each other's pussies and see who gets wet the fastest!" Mimi said, excitedly.

After saying that, they stick their tongues in each other's vaginas.

Just then, they let it out in each other's mouths.

"Wow, let's try something with zis!" Catherine said, pulling out a dildo.

"I'm ready Catherine! Fuck me!" Mimi said, excitedly.

After putting the dildo on, Catherine buries it in Mimi's vagina.

"Wow, Catherine! You're so good at this! Fuck me harder!" Mimi said, feeling the dildo in her vagina.

"Whatever you say Mimi!" Catherine burying the dildo deeper and deeper in Mimi's vagina.

After they got done having sex, they fall asleep for a long long time.

Years had passed, when they wake up to see themselves back to normal.

"Whoa! What the fuck happened?" Mimi asks, curiously.

Then, she looks to see Catherine wearing a dildo which is buried deep in Mimi's vagina.

"Wow it still feels good! But I don't remember doing this!" Mimi says, wanting more and more.

Just then, she spotted the masks laying on the ground.

When she sees them, she couldn't help but remember how much fun it was wearing her mask.

Then, Catherine wakes up feeling nauseous and with a big migraine.

"What ze fuck happened? I feel so relaxed and turned on!" Catherine says, looking down at Mimi.

Then she too looks to see the masks and gets up off of Mimi.

"Wow! How fucking long were we out!" Mimi asks, curiously.

Then they go into the mall to see no one there so they go to different stores and finding different clothes to put on.

Mimi puts on a pink strapless bra with matching pink lace panties.

Catherine puts on a light blue strapless bra but keeps the dildo on cause the store ran out of panties.

When Mimi comes out of the store she is wearing a red shirt with a dragon on it and a skirt with a picture of Catherine's face on it.

Catherine is wearing a blue shirt with a dolphin on it and a skirt with Mimi's face on it.

Then, she sees a jewelry store and goes behind the counter and grabs the most expensive-looking ring and puts in in her pocket.

"Catherine, what took you so long?" Mimi asks, curiously.

"Zey didn't have any panties!" Catherine says, apologizing.

"It's alright! Let's get out of here!" Mimi says, tugging Catherine's arm.

When the girls get out of the store, Catherine gets down on one knee in front of Mimi, which gets Mimi excited.

"Mimi, will you marry me?" Catherine asks, curiously.

Just then, Mimi notices the sun going down.

"First, let's put these on!" she says, pulling out the masks.

"Okay!" Catherine agreed.

Mimi and Catherine bring the masks to their faces, then they spin around in mini-tornadoes.

When the mini-tornadoes stop, we find Mimi and Catherine still wearing their clothes that they bought, but with lime green faces.

"Oh and by the way, Catherine, my answer is yes!" Mimi said, excitedly.

Just then, they see a wishing well and both toss in a coin.

When they fall asleep, they wake up to see if their wishes came true.

"Yep! My face is still a wonderful shade of green!" Mimi says, seductively.

"Mine too! I guess our wishes came true!" Catherine says, excitedly.

The next day, wedding bells are ringing to let people know Mimi and Catherine had tied the knot.

When they get home, they take off all of their clothes to have nonstop sex.

And they both lived happily ever after...

The End


End file.
